


The Boy Likes Them Both

by alkjira



Series: Keep Me Close To Your Heart [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don't know- we didn't-“ Lindir bit his tongue, feeling heat flare on his cheeks. “They don’t know I don’t have all the usual… bits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Likes Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> It is of course not my meaning to offend anyone, I'm not trans myself, so hello higher chance to screw something up.  
> Poke me if you think there's anything problematic here.
> 
> Title is blatantly stolen from the song with the same name by Eberg

"He was _gorgeous_. Did you see his hair?”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
“It was so soft. Wonder what colour it really is.”  
  
“He had brown eyes.”  
  
“I _know_.”  
  
“I’m just saying.”  
  
“It’s not like that matters with hair colour. You have blue eyes but you don’t have blue hair.”  
  
“Your eyes are brown and you’ve got brown hair.”  
  
“You’re a moron.”  
  
“ _You’re_ a moron. You probably scared him away.”  
  
“… you think so?”  
  
“I don’t know. We must have done _something_. And you’re the one he-”  
  
Cloth rustled as the blond made a gesture that neither Lindir nor Tauriel saw since they were sitting in the booth behind them, and then as a morose silence lowered itself over the pair Lindir was quick to read the signs and physically  _dragged_ Tauriel away before she opened her entirely too big mouth to say something.  
  
“They've got to be talking about you,” she hissed once they were outside on the street in front of the coffee shop. “I saw the top of their heads, and you said you met a blond and a brunet, and they’re talking about a guy with blue hair. They’re _pining_ for a guy with blue hair and brown eyes and-“  
  
“Yeah, it’s them,” Lindir said, feeling dread pool in his stomach from the way Tauriel’s eyes lit up. But it was them, he recognised their voices. And their hair.  
  
“Then why are we standing _here_ ,” she asked pointedly. “Go inside and jump one of them. Both of them. They’re pining, you’re pining, seems it’s been a week of pining all around, and-“  
  
“I’m- I’m not going to be what they expect,” Lindir said and looked down at the ground.  
  
“I think they’ve already figured out that your hair isn’t actually blue,” Tauriel said gently. “Costume parties and dressing up do tend to go hand in hand.”

"They're talking about me as 'him’,” Lindir explained, looking Tauriel in the eyes and she blinked at him.

"Yeah?"  
  
"They don't know- we didn't-“ Lindir bit his tongue, feeling heat flare on his cheeks. “They don’t know I don’t have all the usual… bits.”  
  
It didn’t really bother him – and it certainly wasn’t devastating like he knew it was for other people in his situation - but it did tend to bother people wanting to sleep with him. _Him_. They usually didn’t appreciate reaching between his legs and finding wet slickness instead of a hard cock. Even when he’d warned them in advanced it tended to unsettle them.

When Tauriel didn’t say anything and just looked at him with one eyebrow raised Lindir squirmed, guilt settling heavy in his chest. “They were…not entirely sober.”

"And neither were you I wager,” Tauriel said and sighed. “Right. Should I be upset that they didn't make a move to reciprocate, or did you in fact do something along the lines of sucking one of them off and then running away?"

“Me not being sober isn’t an excuse,” Lindir said and folded his arms over his chest. His flat chest, because getting rid of his entirely too big breasts _that_ on the other hand had been a huge relief. “It’s not.”

“No, but you’re making excuses _now_ , and not answering my question so I’m going to guess that I’m right re the blowjob, or handjob, whatever, and the running away bit. And they’re obviously not regretting it, so-“ Tauriel paused. “Wait, are _you_ regretting it?”  
  
The look in her eyes had changed from mildly exasperated to ‘if you say yes I’ll go inside and beat them up for you.’  
  
“No, but-“ Lindir bit his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth. “I don’t want them to regret it. If they know-“  
  
“If they know and aren’t fine with it they’re morons- wait, all right we just heard them call each other morons, but that doesn’t mean they’re stupid. I think.” Tauriel sighed. “Look, I’m not suggesting for you to go in there and pull down your trousers. But go in there and say hi to them? We need to get our coats anyway.”  
  
Lindir swallowed heavily. “All right.”  
  
As he walked inside again it felt as if his pulse beat loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
“Break a leg,” Tauriel whispered as she nudged him towards the booth. “Theirs if they turn out to be bastards.”  
  
“-that’s a terrible idea.”  
  
“You’re a terrible idea.”  
  
“You-“  
  
At least he didn’t have to do anything as horribly awkward like clearing his throat to get their attention, because as soon as he was in their line of sight both of their eyes snapped to him, then back to each other, back to him, and the two blinding grins then aimed at him might have made Lindir’s knees feel a little unsteady, but no one needed to know that.  
  
“It’s you!”  
  
“It’s him! Fíli, it’s him! He’s got brown hair!”  
  
“I’ve eyes. Shut up before you scare him away again.”  
  
“Hello,” Lindir said, a small smile settling on his lips despite the myriad of butterflies trying to escape from his belly.  
  
“Hullo,” the dark haired on of them said, kicking his friend beneath the table. “Can we buy you coffee to apologise for whatever we did, because we’re really sorry.”  
  
“That’s a horrible apology,” the blond, Fíli, murmured. “I can’t believe I’m your- Ow! Stop kicking me.“  
  
“Shut _up_ ,” the brunet hissed and Lindir looked between them as they appeared to have a conversation entirely based on eyebrow movements and kicks.  
  
It was a good opportunity to really _look_ at them, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy or not that they were just as gorgeous as he remembered. It would have been… convenient, not to find them attractive anymore. But he did. Oh, he did indeed.  
  
As one they turned to him, and they appeared to have come to some sort of agreement, because the smiles were back.  
  
“Would you like to sit down?” Fíli said. “We’d very much like to-“

“I’m Kíli and he’s my brother, Fíli.”

“Right,” Fíli sighed.

Lindir blinked. And in the ensuing silence he could swear that he heard Tauriel giggling.

“We’re both adults and we’re entirely fine with it,” Kíli said earnestly.

Fíli covered his eyes with his hand. “Speak for yourself, I’m questioning my life choices at the moment.”

The hurt puppy-dog look prompted by that was the most effective Lindir had ever seen. He’d not even done something to earn it and he still felt the need to apologise.  
  
“He’s looking at me, isn’t he,” Fíli said, peering through his fingers at Lindir who nodded.  
  
“I’m, um, fine with that by the way. You being brothers. If you are fine with it, then it’s not my business to judge you.”  
  
“Really?” Big brown eyes turned Lindir’s way and he swallowed, his mind gleefully offering up images of being even closer to them, while an eager tongue gleefully mapped out his mouth, while an equally enthusiastic pair of teeth and lips did the same to his neck.  
  
“Really. It’s fine. But before we continue, there’s something I’d like to... clarify.”  
  
“Please sit down first?” Fíli asked, moving to the side and leaving a large stretch of the padded bench free for Lindir.  
  
“We could sit together,” Kíli offered. “I mean, Fíli and me, if you wanted to-“  
  
“No it’s fine,” Lindir said and slid into the seat. He really should stop using the word ‘fine’. “I-“ He looked down at the table, steepling his fingers together but that looked entirely too much like he was about to start praying or something so he cupped one in the other instead. “I’m not exactly how you think I am.”  
  
It was really quite lucky that the coffee shop was all but empty, because if there’d been more people around it was possible that Lindir wouldn’t have been able to go on.  
  
“I’m male, but my body… isn’t. As such. Not entirely.”  
  
He didn’t flinch when a careful hand touched his, but it was a near thing.  
  
“Are you- is it a problem?” Kíli asked. “Are you, unhappy?”  
  
The difference between their fingers could not be more obvious.  
  
Lindir’s hand with its long, pale, slim fingers and narrow palm, Kíli’s palm broad and noticeably larger, with thick, solid fingers, thick joints and darker both from his natural skin colour as well as the sun. But the differences didn’t seem to bother Kíli who covered both of Lindir’s hands with one of his. And the moment after that Fíli gently touched his fingers to Lindir’s wrist.  
  
Both of them had been so confident when they touched him when they last met, it had just been kisses and languid strokes down his back and arms, but it had felt so good, and perhaps he wouldn’t have gotten on his knees in front of Kíli like he’d done if he’d not been a little more than tipsy, but he’d _wanted_ to, only…  
  
The way they both looked at him afterwards, like he was something amazing, and he’d not _told_ them. Before or afterwards. Instead he’d run away like a coward. But no, he shouldn’t think like that. And he was telling them now.  
  
But he didn’t want to be touched like he was about to break.  
  
“I’m-“ he winced. Not ‘fine’ anything but that word again. “I’m happy. The way I’m now, I’m happy with that.”  
  
That earned him a slow pleased smile from Kíli, and the hand covering his tightened in a warm squeeze. “I’m glad. Can we buy you coffee now?”  
  
“ _Kíli_! I’m sorry,” Fíli said to Lindir before levelling an annoyed glare at his, well at his brother. “He’s an idiot.”  
  
“I’m not an idiot.”  
  
“You don’t have enough tact to fill a thimble then.”  
  
“I do too,” Kíli said, bottom lip sticking out in a noticeable pout. “If I didn’t I’d said something about being really interested in his body regardless of what it looked like, I mean, he's obviously hot and it’s not like there’s any alien bits anywhere like scales or-“  
  
“If you don’t shut up now I’ll never touch your dick, ever again.”  
  
Kíli’s jaws clicked shut with an audible sound.  
  
When Lindir started giggling they both turned to look at him with concern.  
  
“I’d like some chai tea,” he managed. “If you want to get me something.”  
  
Over the edge of the booth Tauriel’s head popped up.  
  
“Want me to stay? Otherwise I think you’ve got things under control now.”  
  
Kíli's neck twisted at an unnatural angle as he turned to look at her. “Hullo.”  
  
“Hi,” Tauriel said and bared her teeth in something that could be said to be a smile in the same way sharks could said to be smiling. “I’m Tauriel, and if you hurt him I will kill you.”  
  
By this point Lindir could hardly breathe from laughing so much, and the offended expression on Kíli’s face did not help at all.  
  
However the warm hand settling on his back, that did help, and with a final few hiccups Lindir straightened and turned to smile at Fíli, who smiled back, blue eyes crinkling at the corners.  
  
“I’d never hurt anyone!”  
  
“Good, then we won’t have a problem.”  
  
“I’m _insulted_ that you-“  
  
“Hi,” Fíli said quietly,  his big warm hand slipping down to rest at the small of Lindir’s back. “So, you’ve not actually told us your name?”  
  
“Oh.” Lindir blinked. “Lindir. I’m Lindir.”  
  
“Hello, Lindir,” Fíli smiled and leaned slowly, making it very clear what he was intending to do, and Lindir’s eyes flicked down to pink, plush lips and met him halfway.  
  
“Hey!” Kíli protested when he noticed what they were doing. He turned to glare at Tauriel. “Look what you’re making me miss.”  
  
Tauriel held up her hands. “I’m leaving. Lindir, don’t shag in public, pretty sure that’s illegal.”  
  
Lindir pulled back and realised that at some point one of his hand had migrated into Fíli’s hair. “I’m going to have tea,” he said, aiming for dignified, but it was somewhat ruined by the way he was slightly out of breath.  
  
“If that’s what you want to call it,” Tauriel shrugged. “Call me later, all right?”  
  
“Oh, we need your number,” Kíli said to Lindir. “Can we have your number?”  
  
“I could be willing to exchange it for tea,” Lindir teased.  
  
“Get him tea.”  
  
“Getting him tea,” Kíli agreed, sliding out of the booth, but instead of going up to the counter he bent and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lindir’s mouth. “You’re Lindir,” he said, grinning rather goofily. “She called you Lindir. Hi, Lindir.”  
  
“I swear he is smarter than he sounds,” Fíli sighed and Lindir's cheeks were beginning to hurt from how wide his smile was.


End file.
